Someone Like You
by CodeCracker3
Summary: Vittoria is feeling remorse after letting Robert go. But all is not lost...
1. Chapter 1

**_I've heard that you settled down_**

**_That you found a girl and you're married now._**

**_I heard that your dreams came true._**

**_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._**

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**

**_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._**

* * *

><p>Vittoria remembered when she first found out that Robert. She had been sitting down at the kitchen table in her apartment at CERN. Her phone beeped, the way it always did when it had an alert on something or someone she searched often. She picked it up and the message said:<p>

_Robert Langdon_

She smiled a bit, her glossy black hair falling back on her face. She touched a button and her phone showed the online article.

Vittoria read it, and gripped on the table to keep herself from fainting.

_Robert's married._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited<strong>_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

The minute she had read the message she had dialed up Robert's number. She needed to hear his deep voice, talking to her, soothing her.

"Hello, this Robert Langdon. Please leave a message…."

Vittoria hung up, too sacred to leave a message for him. She wanted Robert to comfort her.

_Just like he had almost two years ago. At the Vatican._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<strong>_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you two**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Yeah.**_

* * *

><p>Robert had held her, saved her, and comforted her in the entire ordeal at the Vatican. He made it quite clear that, back then, he would have literally died for her.<p>

But now he seemed to have a change of mind.

Why hadn't she called him back? After meeting her once more in Italy, she never called him back. He had written, left messages for her, and emailed her. But she never responded.

Vittoria knew, deep down, that she had been nervous of a long-term relationship. She was never with anyone for a long period of time due to her hot temper and how well she could do without someone. But Robert was different from the other men she dated. He was patient, educated, brave, strong, courageous, and terribly handsome.

And she had let him go.

It seemed like only yesterday when the Vatican incident happened, but the article said that Robert had been dating another woman after an adventure almost a year since Vittoria last talked to Robert.

Vittoria wondered what adventure happened in Paris…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't metion this before, bu the song is "Someone Like You" by Adele. It's an amazing song...and it made me think of this story. So please review, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You know how the time flies<em>**

**_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_**

**_We were born and raised_**

**_In a summer haze_**

**_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_**

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**

**_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_**

**_That for me it isn't over._**

* * *

><p>Vittoria remembered all of this as she stumbled through the streets, only miles away from the Vatican. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt under while pants and jacket. Her glossy, thick, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were slightly tear-stained.<p>

She was there again. Exactly two years later. After Robert had saved her and the Vatican from blowing up from the antimatter. She closed her eyes in remembrance…

**(A/N: all passages used here are from the book, Angels and Demons, along with dialogue)**

_Vittoria's emotions were a cyclone of twisting agonies. As the helicopter disappeared from sight, she pictured Robert's face rising above her. What had he been thinking? Didn't he understand?_

_Vittoria let the tears come._

_And still the word echoed…tolling through the chaos with a stinging loneliness._

_Robert._

_He had come for her at Castle St. Angelo_

_He had saved her._

_And now he had been destroyed by her creation._

_In the hallway outside of the Sistine Chapel, Vittoria Vetra sat benumbed on a bench at the foot of the Royal Staircase. When she saw the figure coming through the rear door, she wondered if she was seeing another spirit. He was bandaged, limping, and wearing some kind of medical suit._

_She stood…unable to believe the vision. "Ro...bert?"_

_He never answered. He strode directly to her and wrapped her in his arms. When he pressed his lips to hers, it was an impulsive, longing kiss filled with thankfulness._

_Vittoria felt the tears coming. "Oh, God…oh, thank God…"_

_He kissed her again, more passionately, and she pressed against him, losing herself in his embrace. Their bodies locked, as if they had known each other for years._

**(A/N dialogue and passages were used from Angels and Demons, now ends here)**

How Vittoria longed for Robert! She realized her mistake of letting Robert go, never calling him back or ever responding.

_I love him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<strong>_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Nothing compares**_

_**No worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes**_

_**They are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

* * *

><p>Vittoria visited Rome about the same time each year ever since she had met Robert. In a way, it was how she coped, how she forgave herself for ever making the antimatter.<p>

Her curiosity almost killed the one she loved, and herself, as well.

She shivered, although it was a warm evening. She stopped at the church Santa Maria della Vittoria and went inside. No one was inside, or at least it seemed that way. Her long legs trembled as she reached the first pew and knelt down.

_Please father, forgive me…_

She thought of her father, of Robert, of all of the people hurt or killed by the antimatter plot. She felt light-headed and shivered more and beads of sweat became visible on her brow.

_Robert_

His concerned face, his charming nature, his chivalry…

_Robert_

The way she felt whenever she thought about him. When she sees a picture of him how it aches when he's not there, with her…

_Robert!_

And he was gone now. He moved on. He fell in love.

_I'll never find someone like him._

Vittoria felt a pain rip across her body, a pain that had been ebbing at her for a long time.

The pain of a broken heart.

Through the agony and doubts, Vittoria fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

* * *

><p>Vittoria's vision was blurry, but she could make out a concerned face, a masculine, handsome face, and hands holding her. "Robert!" She murmured, but quickly fell back into unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<strong>_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

* * *

><p>Vittoria woke up to a handsome face looking back at her. The man's light blue eyes seemed concerned, his mouths set into a nervous frown.<p>

"Robert?" She asked weakly.

The man shook his head. "No…I'm Bryan." He had a noticeable accent. Italian maybe? Vittoria knew it was not Robert before he even spoke, but her hopes were crashed anyway. She began to cry, long sobs that held so much grief.

The man—Bryan—shouted. "Greg! I need that ice pack soon!" his concerned eyes turned quickly back to her. She tried to get up, but he gently put her down. "Whoa, there," he whispered. "It's alright, just lie down. You'll feel better soon."

When she had tried to stand, a wave of nausea took over her and she got a bitter taste in her mouth. She felt dizzy again.

He put a tan hand to her forehead, his eyebrows narrowing slightly. "You feel too warm," he said. Bryan pointed to her body. "But you're shivering like a leaf." He shed his own jacket and put it around her shoulders.

A fourteen-year-old boy ran into the church, coming from a back room. He had wavy brown hair that was swept across his eyes, which were a dark blue. He also looked concerned. He knelt down next to Bryan. "Dad is she alright?" he spoke with a British accent.

Bryan held the ice pack to Vittoria's head. "I think she has a concussion, Greg." Vittoria, again unconscious, gagged and vomited over Bryan's shoes.

He gave a dry chuckle. "Now I'm SURE she has a concussion." He gently picked her up and put her on a pew, her head resting on his lap. He smoothed the hair out of her closed eyes. She was beautiful. Bryan felt a surge of anger coming up from inside him. Although they looked nothing alike, this woman reminded him of his ex-wife, Nikki.

_The less you think of her, the less painful it will be_. He chided himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Vittoria woke up with a pounding headache. The two strangers were staring at her. Vittoria felt like a fool.

She sat up, her head screaming in protest. The man knelt beside her, his face curious. "Are you alright? Do you remember what happened?"

"I-I think so…and I don't know…" she had trouble looking him in the eyes.

"You fainted," he said, taking her hands. "My son and I," he motioned to Greg. "Found you lying down on the floor, alone."

"Oh," Vittoria felt weak.

"You talk in your sleep. Is Robert your husband or boyfriend? Should I call him? Do you have his number so he can come and pick you up?"

Her face blushed considerably. "No…he is not. I'm sorry, but I've taken up enough of you time." She stood, noticing the puddle of sick on the man's—Bryan's—shoe. Vittoria never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"Wait!" he stood on his feet. "You shouldn't go home alone. Not with that nasty bump on your forehead, anyway. Let me take you to your house…hotel, whatever."

"No that's fine—"

"Oh it's no problem, really!" Bryan gave a smile. His face seemed to light up whenever he grinned. "We don't mind."

Vittoria gave in, mostly because the pounding in her head was killing her.

He held the door open for her, and shut it when he got in. He flashed Greg a look, as if to say; _be kind and don't intervene._

Vittoria told him where she was staying. Bryan knew two ways to get there: the short way or the longer route.

He chose the longer route.

Greg noticed this when his dad turned onto a certain road. He had to smile. His dad must've felt something for this Vittoria.

_Good for him_. Greg thought. _He's never so much as LOOKED at another woman since Mom…_His smile fell instantly and his magnificent dark blue eyes stung.

Vittoria spoke in a throaty, accented voice. "This isn't necessary; I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are!" As soon as she said it, she regretted it. The features on Bryan's handsome face—she hated herself for noticing—immediately hardened. In the backseat, Greg winced.

"My wife—I don't have a wife." He said, his voice surprisingly cold. "I'm divorced. My wife cheated on me with so many other guys and is already engaged again."

Vittoria's face heated up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, not like it's your fault. We had our problems." He looked in the rearview mirror to Greg. "Now it's just us, right Greg?"

"Yeah." Greg gave a half-smile. He had been the one to first find out that his mom had been cheating. He had come home from school early, because he had been feeling sick. When he found his mom, she hadn't even been sorry. She just asked him to "be their little secret". But Greg had never lied to his dad, and he wasn't starting with that.

Bryan cleared his throat. "So you were at Santa Maria della Vittoria…not a lot of people go there."

"You were there."

Bryan laughed, a hearty chuckle that created a warm feeling that spread across Vittoria, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Touché. Greg and I don't usually go to church often…but it's been helping us cope from my wife—Nikki. We've been going for a year."

Vittoria nodded, her face still blushed. She knew the man was probably wondering who Robert was—and why she kept saying his name when she was unconscious. But she was thankful that he didn't because Vittoria felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"Here we are," Bryan said as they drove up to Vittoria's hotel. "I'll walk you to your room."

"No that's okay—"

"It'll take only a minute. Then I'll be on my way."

**So...how do you guys like it? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, this is my place." Vittoria said, leading Bryan to the door. Bryan nodded.

"Are you TRULY alright?" he asked her, tilting his head.

"Yes, I'm—" her lying words caught in her mouth. The tears began to fall and she looked away.

But Bryan took his hand and gently wiped the tears away. "It's fine, I've been heartbroken before too. It's hard, I know, but everything will turn out in the end." He turned her to face him. "Really, Vittoria, it'll be okay." Truth shined in his eyes.

He pulled her into him and gave her a hug. Vittoria closed her eyes, flashing back to the memory when she saw Robert, after she thought he had died…

_No this man is not Robert. Not Robert. Robert's gone._

She went limp, and he pulled away. He tilted her chin to make her hazel eyes reach his sea blue ones. He wiped away her tears one more time and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Finally, out of intuition, he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"Goodbye, Vittoria." He whispered, feeling sad already on leaving.

After walking a few paces, he whirled around. "I think you should know something though. This Robert man…well, he's missing out. I hope I'll find someone like you, and you like him."

When he got no response, his shoulders slumped and he strode to the parking lot.

Vittoria was left standing in the hallway.

_He is not Robert._

But she couldn't deny she began to feel for him. And she never forget what he said to her…"I hope I find someone like you…"

She went inside her room. She began to lie down, when she noticed that the man's jacket was still around her shoulders. A hand crept into the pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was a phone number with his name on it.

Shaking, she called the number and left a message, thanking him. At the end, she whispered, "I hope to see you again. I think I have found my 'someone like him' and…well, I really hope to see you soon."

That night, Vittoria fell asleep with Bryan's jacket around her.

Bryan noticed a missed call on his cell phone. He listened to his voice mail and had to give a smile of relief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<strong>_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**_

**Sooo that's it! I know it's a really (really) short story...but I'm having Vittoria, Bryan and Greg in another story with my Da Vinci Code characters. I need your reviews and good ideas!**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
